<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Letter to King Alistair by Soelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139824">A Letter to King Alistair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle'>Soelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Letters, Love Letters, The Calling (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soelle/pseuds/Soelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that there was no letter for King Alistair during the Contact the Hero of Ferelden war table mission, but I though I'd write one anyway. Make sense that the Warden would write one and Leliana would pass it on.</p><p>I tried to make it as different from the Leliana and Morrigan ones as a I could. I will be doing a Warden Alistair one too</p><p>I hope you like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Letter to King Alistair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To His Royal Highness Alistair Theirin, King of Ferelden, Hero of the Fifth Blight….</p><p>Ha! I’m sorry my love I couldn’t help it. Just imagining your grumpy, pouty face makes this Maker-damned separation just a little more bearable. Regardless, I humbly beg your forgiveness.</p><p>But on a more serious note, why can’t anything in Thedas stay fixed for once? I leave for a few weeks and there’s a rift in the sky, a Tevinter Mage in Redcliffe, Red Templars and soddin’ Darkspawn Magister threatening to take over! But, at least Thedas has a new saviour now. Praise the Maker for Inquisitor Adaar! From what Leliana has told me, he seems like a capable man. She always did have good taste in leaders…</p><p>I hope you’re well my love, and this False Calling isn’t plaguing you too much. Know that it hasn’t reached me here. This Corypheus mustn’t be all powerful after all. Still, please stay strong.  And pray to the Maker he reaches a swift demise.</p><p>On a more positive note, the hunt for a cure to the real Calling is going surprisingly well. I have several promising leads to follow up on, despite the dubious sources. It’s interesting that some of the best information came from complete drunkards…then again we did travel with Oghren and he was right more often than he was wrong. </p><p>I have seen some amazing things on this journey, Alistair. I’ve met some interesting people, heard the most fascinating legends. I’m not sure if the measure up to your adventure with Varric and Isabela so you’ll have to judge for yourself when I return, but needless to say this is one adventure I won’t forget anytime soon. I only wish you could take it with me. But as Teagan said, you’re needed there. I hate him sometimes. </p><p>I want you to know that come hell or high water, I WILL find a cure for this Calling. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with your without having the Calling handing over us like a damned sword. Although, I will miss this legendary ‘Grey Warden stamina’.  Then again, maybe we won’t lose that. Perhaps we should lock ourselves in our bed chamber for a week just to see. I’m sure Teagan won’t mind running the kingdom for a while. We do have to explore all the side effects of this cure after all…</p><p>And with that, I must away. The sooner I find this cure, the sooner I can come home to you and the pups!</p><p>I love you Alistair. Be safe and well</p><p>Yours forever</p><p>Tressa Cousland Theirin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>